harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Weasley
- Charlie is in the same year as Nymphadora Tonks who also had to be born between 1 September 1972 and 31 August 1973 to graduate in 1991 and obtain her three years of Auror training by the summer of 1994. England, Great Britain |died= |nationality=English |blood=Pure-blood |marital=Single |alias=Charlie (by family & friends) |title=*Prefect *Seeker *Quidditch Captain |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Red - "Plump little Mrs Weasley; tall, balding Mr Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn’t show it) with flaming-red hair." |eyes= |skin=Heavily freckled - "Charlie was built like the twins, shorter and stockier than Percy and Ron, who were both long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscular, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it." |hidef= |family=*Septimus Weasley (paternal grandfather) *Cedrella Weasley (paternal grandmother) *Mr Prewett (maternal grandfather) *Mrs Prewett (maternal grandmother) *Uncle *Cousin *Bilius (uncle) † *Gideon Prewett (maternal uncle) † *Fabian Prewett (maternal uncle) † *Paternal uncles *Arthur Weasley (father) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother) *Bill Weasley (older brother) *Percy Weasley (younger brother) *Fred Weasley (younger brother) † *George Weasley (younger brother) *Ron Weasley (younger brother) *Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (younger sister) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (sister-in-law) *Harry Potter (brother-in-law) *Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) *Audrey Weasley (sister-in-law) *Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (sister-in-law) *Victoire Weasley (niece) *Dominique Weasley (niece) *Louis Weasley (nephew) *Molly Weasley II (niece) *Lucy Weasley (niece) *James Sirius Potter (nephew) *Albus Severus Potter (nephew) *Lily Luna Potter (niece) *Rose Granger-Weasley (niece) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (nephew) *Fred Weasley II (nephew) *Roxanne Weasley (niece) *Black family |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=*12", Ash, unicorn tail hair *Unknown 2nd wand |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job=Dragonologist |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Weasley family *Prewett family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Gryffindor Quidditch team *Romanian Dragon Sanctuary *Order of the Phoenix }} Charles (see this image) "Charlie" Weasley (b. 12 December, 1972) was an English pure-blood wizard, the second eldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley , younger brother of Bill Weasley and the elder brother of Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, and the late Fred Weasley. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1984-1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He was both a Prefect and Quidditch Captain during his time at school, after which he went to study dragons in Romania. During the Second Wizarding War, Charlie was a member of the second Order of the Phoenix and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, arriving with reinforcements during the final portion of the battle. He was also present when Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort once and for all. Charlie survived the Second Wizarding War and continued his work with dragons. He never married and had no children''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life, but through his siblings and their respective marriages, he had many nieces and nephews. Biography Early life Charles Weasley was the second of seven children born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. He was a child during the height of the First Wizarding War. In the fighting, his maternal uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, both members of the Order of the Phoenix, were murdered fighting Antonin Dolohov and four other Death Eaters. While he was still a child, the wizarding world became peaceful again (for a time) after Lord Voldemort's first defeat on 31 October, 1981. , where Charlie grew up with his family]] Charlie and his five brothers — Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron — as well as his younger sister, Ginny, grew up in the Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon, England. Like all his siblings, he was home educated in reading, writing and simple maths by his mother. The Weasley family was not wealthy compared to other wizarding families. Many other pure-blood families, particularly the Malfoys, disdained them for their "''blood traitor", pro-muggle beliefs and their lack of wealth. They tried their best to make up for this with their love. It can be assumed that Charlie had a fairly happy childhood, as all the Weasley siblings did. Hogwarts years On 1 September 1984, Charlie started his first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor House like the rest of his family, and was in the same year as Hufflepuff Nymphadora Tonks. By the end of his second year, Charlie became the Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.Charlie was playing in the Gryffindor Quidditch team during their most recent victory as of 1993, which was in 1986. He greatly excelled in the position. Third and fourth years In his third year, Charlie elected to take the Care of Magical Creatures class since he liked working outdoors. It was around this time that he snuck into the Forbidden Forest, having become convinced that he could catch a dragon in there. Well aware of the dangerous creatures within, Bill reluctantly accompanied him so his little brother would not have to face such dangers on his own. He would later admit to a classmate of his how he had been sneaking into the Forbidden Forest more often than Bill or the teachers knew about. In the forest he had met and befriended a centaur by the name of Torvus, though he seldom talked about it because he did not want to brag or know where he sometimes went off to. In his fourth year, Charlie was involved in Jacob's sibling's search for the Forest Vault, and joined them many times in searches in the Forbidden Forest. . He entered the Forest Vault along with Jacob's sibling, Rubeus Hagrid, Torvus and another student (either Rowan Khanna, Penny Haywood or Bill Weasley). In the vault, he was excited to see a dragon portrait. Fifth year By his fifth year, Charlie was appointed as a prefect. Near the beginning of his fifth year, he joined a study session with his brothers Bill and Percy, as well as Jacob's sibling. That year, he and Jacob's sibling also sold items and worked to get money to buy a dragon egg from the suspicious Alistair Fidgen, although this egg later turned out to be an Acromantula egg. However, as Charlie got a piece of a dragon, he was nonetheless satisfied. Later that year, Charlie, Bill, Percy and Jacob's sibling asked Nearly Headless Nick questions about the Marauder's Map. Charlie got excited when Sir Nicholas mentioned that Jacob had believed there had been a dragon in the castle. Later, Charlie and Bill went to the Prefects' Bathroom to look for Duncan Ashe. Charlie was disappointed when Duncan left before he had a chance to ask about the dragon. Sixth and seventh years Charlie eventually became Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team at some point in his fifth year or later. - as Charlie had not been to the Prefects' Bathroom before he became a Prefect and got a tour from Bill at the beginning of his fifth year, it is unlikely he was a Quidditch Captain the previous year, as that would have given him access to the Prefects' bathroom. After he left Hogwarts, the Seeker Position for the Gryffindor Quidditch team was taken by Harry Potter and the Quidditch Captain position was taken by Keeper Oliver Wood. Early in his sixth year, Charlie considered dropping out of Hogwarts due to what had happened in the Cursed Vault in the previous school year. However, Jacob's sibling convinced him to finish his education. Charlie took his Apparition test twice. He failed on the first attempt, materialising five miles south of his target location on top of an old Muggle woman doing her shopping. He passed on the second attempt. His brothers George and Fred made fun of this, but not to his face. Prior to his graduation, Charlie was given a Quidditch TrophyThe Trophy List in 1991 has Charlie listed under: Quidditch Trophies. (small 4 individual players) indicating he received one prior to Graduation.. Studying dragons After leaving school, Charlie went to Romania to study dragons. At some point, he acquired a new wand, and his old wand was passed down to his youngest brother, Ron. However, many of his peers believed that, had he chosen to, he could have played Quidditch professionally and would have been good enough to play for the English national side. At Christmas in 1991, Charlie was visited by his parents and his sister, Ginny. During the early part of 1992, Charlie received a letter from Ron, asking for help in getting rid of a baby dragon Rubeus Hagrid acquired off a man in a pub. The dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback named Norbert, was being illegally kept, but Ron — along with his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger — did not want their friend to get into trouble. Charlie, who had always got on well with Hagrid because of their shared love of dragons, agreed to help and arranged for some of his friends to pick up Norbert and deliver him to the dragon sanctuary in Romania where he worked. in Egypt]] In 1993, Charlie joined the rest of his family for a holiday in Egypt after his father won seven hundred galleons in the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. During the summer of 1994, Charlie returned to the Burrow to attend the Quidditch World Cup with the rest of his family. He also met Harry Potter for the first time. During the Death Eater disturbance in the aftermath of the Irish victory, Charlie, along with his father, Bill, and Percy assisted the Ministry in attempting to stop it. Charlie stayed at the Burrow for the summer and accompanied his siblings, Harry, and Hermione to King's Cross Station to see them off to Hogwarts on 1 September. During the Triwizard Tournament, which took place in the 1994-1995 school year, Charlie assisted in bringing nesting mother dragons to Hogwarts for use in the First Task. They were transported over using a Sleeping Draught, and he did not dare tell his mother about them considering that she was still angry about Harry being allowed to compete in the Tournament. He remained on hand during the Task in case the dragons got out of hand, and congratulated Harry on beating the Hungarian Horntail. He relayed Harry's performance to Bill, saying it was "incredible." He attempted to get time off of work to attend the Third Task, but was unable to. Second Wizarding War Recruiting foreign wizards When Albus Dumbledore reconstituted the Order of the Phoenix to oppose Lord Voldemort, Charlie joined alongside his family. While his brother Bill returned to England to better serve the Order, Charlie remained in Romania and was assigned to recruit foreign wizards to the cause. Bill and Fleur's wedding In the summer of 1997, Charlie once more returned to the Burrow, to serve as best man at Bill's wedding to Fleur Delacour. During a birthday celebration for Harry the day before the wedding, he informed Hagrid that Norbert was doing well — and was now called Norberta since they had discovered, to Hagrid's surprise, that the dragon was actually a female. When the wedding was broken up by Death Eaters in the wake of the fall of the Ministry of Magic, he was questioned alongside his family but was safe. He presumably returned to Romania, as both his father and brothers were allowed to return to work. Battle of Hogwarts While the rest of the Weasley family answered Neville Longbottom's call to arms to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, Charlie did not join them immediately. This was possibly due to being out of the country at the time. During this time, his younger brother Fred was tragically killed during the first half of the battle. This was something Charlie was initially unaware of, as he was not present during the one-hour armistice. However, he did arrive toward the end of the battle alongside Horace Slughorn. He and Horace lead hundreds of reinforcements consisting of the residents of Hogsmeade and the friends and family of all the Hogwarts students who had chosen to stay and fight Voldemort and his Death Eater army. These reinforcements changed the tide of the battle in the favour of the Defenders of Hogwarts. 's final defeat of Lord Voldemort]] Arriving just as Neville slayed Nagini, he led them into battle against Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, strengthening the weakened defenders of the castle. With the added fighters the defenders of Hogwarts were able to push Voldemort's army back, until only Bellatrix and the Dark Lord himself were the only two left. He also witnessed his mother killing Bellatrix Lestrange and Harry defeating Lord Voldemort once and for all. It can be assumed that after the battle ended he sat with his family and mourned Fred as well as the others that had fallen. Later life Following the war, Charlie did not marry or have children, as he was more interested in studying dragons than in forming a romantic attachment. However, he had many nieces and nephews through all of his living siblings. As of the summer of 2014, he was still unmarried, which prompted the nosy journalist Rita Skeeter to wonder what were the reasons behind his prolonged celibacy. - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived) In 2019, at least one member of the Statute of Secrecy Task Force visited the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary to study dragons, where they ended up being grouped together with Charlie. While there, Charlie held a course that would allow them to spot weaknesses in dragon's hide, which would later help them in the field, (see video) along with aiding them in their study of the creatures to increase the amount of damage they can deal. In addition, he was also joined with said member in the grand opening of Chinese Dragon Sanctuary, where from witnessing the precision and power of a Chinese Fireball, they increased their damaging power Physical appearance Charlie was short and stocky, and he had muscled arms. His face was weather beaten from working outdoors and was so freckled that he looked tanned. His fingers were usually covered in calluses and blisters, and, on one occasion during the summer of 1994, he had a large shiny burn on one of his arms. Like all the Weasley family, Charlie had red hair. It is possible he had long(ish) hair, as in 1997, on the day of Harry's seventeenth birthday, Molly forcefully cut his hair "brutally short." Personality and traits Charlie was described by his brother Percy as being "always more of an outdoor type." During his years at Hogwarts, Charlie liked animals and magical creatures; he later went to Romania in order to study about dragons. He also appeared to be friendly with his siblings, Rubeus Hagrid, and Harry Potter, but he did not like the fact that his mother used to cut his hair short. Charlie was also brave, as he was sorted into Gryffindor house and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts against Voldemort. After the war, Charlie did not marry or have his own family. - When asked, J. K. Rowling said he was not gay despite his lack of interest in women, instead preferring to continue studying dragons. Magical abilities and skills *'Flying:' During his Hogwarts years, Charlie was the Captain as well as Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was an excellent Quidditch player, having helped Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup many times. Oliver Wood also claimed that Charlie could have played for England's national team if he wanted to, showing him to have been a highly talent and accomplished broomstick flyer. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Charlie was revealed to have taken the subject of Care of Magical Creatures during his Hogwarts years. It appeared that he was particularly talented in the subject, for even Rubeus Hagrid (who himself had remarkable skills in handling magical creatures) commented that Charlie was "great with animals". After graduating from Hogwarts, Charlie went to Romania, studying dragons, which is proof of his talent in Magizoology, given how dragons are incredibly powerful and dangerous beasts to handle. *'Duelling:' Charlie was shown to have considerable skill as a duellist, given how he participated in and survived the final fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, showing him to have had much proficiency and skill in martial magic. *'Charms': Charlie appeared to be highly proficient and skilled in charm-work, as he was able to produce a non-corporeal Patronus, a mark of superior magical ability and talent given the immense difficulty of casting such an advanced and powerful protective charm. *'Tracking skills:' Charlie had a talent for tracking the movements of magical creatures. At some point during his student years, he 'got it in his head' that he would be able to catch a dragon in the Forbidden Forest. Bill attributed the fact that they neither starved or were attacked by any of the dangerous creatures dwelling in the woods due to Charlie's tracking skills. *'Social Networking:' Charlie had very strong connections with foreign wizards and magical creatures, along with the ones he had with wizards and magical creatures in Britain. This was first evident when Charlie had some of his friends bring Norbert to him from Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, despite the risks involved with it. Due to these skills, Dumbledore gave Charlie the task of recruiting foreign wizards into the Order of the Phoenix. Charlie's social networking skills later allowed him to gather reinforcements to fight against Voldemort's forces, an act which would later prove to be vital for Voldemort's final defeat and ending the war. *'Darning: '''Charlie is seen darning his own Fireproof Balaclava between the events of the 1994 Quiddich Cup and the students return to school that year. Possessions *'First wand: Charlie owned an Ash wand with a unicorn hair core. His younger brother Ron used this wand from 1991 to 1993. *'''Messenger bag: Charlie owned a messenger bag which he used at school. The messenger bag had a silver dragon head on the strap. *'Prefect badge': Having been made prefect in his fifth year at Hogwarts, Charlie owned a Gryffindor prefect badge, which he wore during his formal prefect duties. *'Hebridean Black scale': At some point before their sixth year, Jacob's sibling gave him a Hebridean Black scale. *'Second wand': Charlie owned another wand from at least 1991. *'Fireproof balaclava': Charlie had a fireproof balaclava which he used at work. Relationships Family Weasley family ]] Charlie had a good relationship with his family. Arthur and Molly Weasley both were pure-blood wizards who loved their children very much and cared about them. However, they were economically poor and were considered by many as "blood-traitors," because they were not prejudiced against Muggles and Muggle-borns. Charlie's childhood might have been happy and friendly with his parents. He also had a good relationship with his siblings. He appeared to be closest with Bill, because they were close in age. Bill was a good student, like Charlie; after Hogwarts, Bill worked for Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Egypt, and later married Fleur Delacour. Charlie was the best man at their wedding. It is possible that, after the war, they were as close as they were during their early years. Charlie appeared to have a good relationship with his younger siblings, too. Percy believed that Charlie was "more of an outdoor type"; the reason that he liked studying dragons. Percy seemed to be proud that his brother was a good student, but they were not on good terms during the Second Wizarding War; Percy believed that his family was wrong for supporting Dumbledore. After the war, Percy changed his mind and his relationship with his siblings became better. Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny seemed to like Charlie; they tended to look up to Charlie as much as Bill. During their early years, Charlie might have been close with them, but he left the country, in order to study dragons. Charlie met them again in 1994 and in 1997. They also fought together at the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the war; except for Fred, who was killed in an explosion. Although Charlie was not present when Fred was killed during the first half of the battle, it is very likely that Charlie was devastated by his death, like the other members of the family. Harry Potter , his future brother-in-law]] Harry Potter first heard of Charlie in 1991, during his first year at Hogwarts. Harry heard many times that Charlie was a great Quidditch player and was very happy when he and his team lived up to Charlie's reputation. Eventually, Harry became an excellent player and Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, like Charlie. They met each other in 1994, at the Burrow. Harry seemed to like Charlie, who also helped him during his first task of the Triwizard Tournament; he showed the four dragons to Rubeus Hagrid, Olympe Maxime, and Harry (under the Invisibility Cloak). Charlie also attended Harry's seventeenth birthday party, and, along with him, Bill and Fleur's wedding. They later fought together at the Battle of Hogwarts; Charlie also witnessed Harry defeating Lord Voldemort, and they both survived the war. They became brothers-in-law when Harry married his youngest sibling Ginny Weasley and Charlie became the uncle of James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. Nieces and nephews After the Second Wizarding War, Charlie had many nieces and nephews, through the Weasley family; Bill and Fleur's children: Victoire, Dominique, and Louis; Percy and Audrey's children: Molly and Lucy; George and Angelina's children: Fred and Roxanne; Ron and Hermione's children: Rose and Hugo; and Ginny and Harry's children: James, Albus, and Lily. It is very likely that Charlie had a good relationship with all of them. Rubeus Hagrid , his friend]] Charlie was a friend of Rubeus Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid was the gamekeeper and later Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He described Charlie as being great with animals and stated that he had missed Charlie, during the time he studied dragons. They both liked magical creatures, and they met each other several times after Charlie left Hogwarts. Charlie invited Hagrid to watch some dragons he and his friends were breeding, during the Triwizard Tournament. In 1997, Charlie stayed at the Burrow; both he and Hagrid attended Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday party and Bill and Fleur's wedding. Charlie, Hagrid, and another wizard sang along a song about Odo the hero. They also fought together at the final battle of the Second Wizarding War and survived the war. Order of the Phoenix ]] Charlie became a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War. However, it is possible that he had not met all the members of the order, as he lived in Romania, leading reinforcements for the order. It is possible that he knew some members, such as Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, as Lupin and Tonks attended Bill and Fleur's wedding with Charlie, and Charlie's father always spoke highly of Moody. Charlie had also been in the same year as Tonks at Hogwarts, and may have known her prior to joining the Order. Etymology The name "Charles" comes from the Germanic name Karl, which was derived from a Germanic word which meant "man". However, an alternative theory states that it is derived from the common Germanic element hari meaning "army, warrior". Behind the scenes *Charlie is portrayed by British actor Alex Crockford in . In the film, he appears only briefly, in a photograph of the Weasley family holidaying in Egypt. In the film, because he is only seen in the photograph, Charlie is the only member of the Weasley family who is not seen on-screen in person. ]] *In , a young man with red hair is seen standing beside Nymphadora Tonks at the wedding. It is likely that he is Charlie, due to his haircut (similar to the one described in the book), the fact that he is the same age as Tonks and also Tonks' alleged friendship with Charlie. *In , Gryffindors reminisce about his era as a distant golden age, since which the Gryffindor team has known years of frustration, yet from what J. K. Rowling tells us of his age, he would only have left Hogwarts months before. However, in , Professor McGonagall reveals that they had not been in the running for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup for seven years. This means that Charlie would've been in his second or third year when they last won it. This may indicate a slight continuity error on J.K.'s part, perhaps indicating she originally envisioned Charlie as being older than he became. It is also possible that, like Harry, Charlie was an excellent Quidditch player, but still only won the Cup on one or two occasions due to other circumstances. *At Hogwarts, Charlie was in the same year as Nymphadora Tonks. *In ''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life, J. K. Rowling was asked if Charlie was gay, to which she jokingly responded that he is not, just, "He's more interested in dragons than women." This has prompted some to think he is an aromantic asexual but this has been neither confirmed nor denied by J.K. Rowling. *It is possible that in , the Dragon keeper, found in the Year 4 level, Dragons, is, in fact, Charlie. *Since the subplot of his job of recruiting foreign wizards for the Order of the Phoenix was scrapped from the films, it was never acknowledged if Charlie was a member of the Order of the Phoenix in the film continuity due to his frequent omissions from the film adaptions. *The narrator's dialogue on the PC version of the video game adaptation of implies that Charlie himself came to Hogwarts to collect Norbert rather than sending his associates. Despite this, at least two figures on broomsticks are seen flying around the Astronomy Tower, and the scene is too shadowy to distinguish any features of the people in question. *Charlie only makes a major appearance in person in during the beginning of the book. * In , Jacob's sibling describes his scent as grass and honeysuckle. * In , Charlie is depicted with brown eyes rather than the blue of his profile. * According to a drawing seen in , Charlie's favourite dragon is the Hebridean Black. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection * Notes and references ca:Charlie Weasley da:Charlie Weasley de:Charlie Weasley de2:Charles Weasley es:Charles Weasley et:Charlie Weasley fi:Charlie Weasley fr:Charlie Weasley it:Charlie Weasley ja:チャールズ・ウィーズリー nl:Charlie Wemel no:Kalle Wiltersen pl:Charlie Weasley pt-br:Carlos Weasley ru:Чарли Уизли sv:Charlie Weasley uk:Чарлі Вiзлi Category:1972 births Category:1994 Quidditch World Cup attendees Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Blood traitors Category:Dragonologists Category:English individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1984 Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:House of Black descendants Category:Males Category:Prewett family descendants Category:Pure-bloods Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Seekers Category:Unmarried individuals Charles Category:Wizards Category:2014 Quidditch World Cup attendees